Floatation therapy is a medical treatment using sensory deprivation within a floatation tank or float room. Years of well-documented tests show that floatation tank therapy not only has an immediate effect on pain relief and elimination of stress, it also promotes ‘whole-brain’ thinking. Many athletes, writers, and artists have experienced enormous benefits from floatation therapy utilizing floatation tanks.
There remains a need in the art for improved float tank or float tank-like systems.